Interlúdio
by Dame-Felipe
Summary: [SLASH - One-shot] Amargurado pelo termino do namoro com Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker busca o ombro amigo de Harry Osborn.


_**I**_nterlúdio

* * *

**N/A: **A história se passa no meio do "Espetacular Homem-Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Electro". Possivelmente, com uma pequena alteração :]

* * *

Na madrugada quente do escritório térreo de sua mansão, Harry Osborn examinava alguns projetos da Oscorp quando fora interrompido pelas batidas na porta.  
– Sr. Osborn?  
– Entre.  
– Senhor, o Sr. Parker está aqui – olhou para o relógio, gesto que em sincronia foi acompanhado pelo outro presente, – a essa hora.  
O relógio marcava 5:27.  
– O Sr. Parker será sempre bem vindo a qualquer hora, do dia ou da noite – estava sério.  
– Perfeitamente, Sr. Orborn.

Ao adentrar no Hall, Harry viu um Peter diferente. Estava abatido e nervoso, notava isso ao vê-lo cabisbaixo e mexendo compulsivamente em seus dedos.  
– Peter? Tudo bem com você?  
– Harry! – Foi até ele quase que em um salto – desculpa vir aqui essa hora e – olhou para o relógio de pulso, – meu Deus! Harry desculpa mesmo, eu te acordei, não é?  
– Não me acordou – Respondeu direto, sem mudança de expressão.  
– Eu estava na rua as 21hrs e nem vi passar.  
– Você estava na rua desde as 21hrs?  
– Na verdade, desde as 19hrs. – Olhou o relógio novamente – melhor eu ir, desculpa mesmo por vir a essa hora, se cuida Harry.  
Harry agarrou o ombro do rapaz que lhe havia dado as costas, mas virou-se novamente a encará-lo.  
– Fica calmo – disse firmemente em encontro aos seus olhos. – Vamos conversar. Certo, Peter?  
– Certo, ok, ok – respondeu devagar. – Obrigado, Harry.  
– Amigos são para isso – prestou melhor a atenção nas roupas do rapaz, notou que estavam sujas e um pouco molhadas. – Vou te levar até o quarto de hospedes, pode tomar banho lá.  
Seguiram juntos pela escada até o destino. Ao adentrar o local, Harry logo informou:  
– Tem roupas limpas aqui. o chuveiro é a esquerda, fiquei a vontade. – Foi se retirando – vou tomar um banho também em meu quarto, e ai conversamos, certo?  
- Ok.

Quando Harry voltou, sentou na cama e conversaram. Falara sobre o falecido tio Ben e a Tia May. Harry falou de seu pai, mencionou também uma funcionária da Oscorp: Felícia. Não tardou muito para que Peter falasse sobre a Gwen Stacy. Contou-lhe como começaram a namorar e como terminaram, o quanto ela fez parte de sua vida e a nova vida que teria em Oxford.  
– Sinto muito, Peter.  
– Foi melhor assim, seria perigoso para ela ficar comigo.  
– Perigoso? – Arqueou a sobrancelha – por que diz isso?  
– É que... – Desviou o olhar, – esqueça isso Harry – mudou sua expressão, o jovem com poderes aracnídeos sentiu-se aliviado, pode por fim desabafar com seu amigo, a tristeza permanecia em seu peito, de toda forma, sentiu-se aliviado. Exibira um sorriso – obrigado por me deixar tomar banho, depois eu devolvo as roupas – levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta.  
– Espere Peter – Agarrou o braço dele, impedindo de dar saída. – Pode contar sempre comigo.  
– Eu sei.  
Eles sorriram, Numa tentativa de confortar o rapaz, Harry foi até ele puxou o seu amigo para si, envolvendo-o em seus braços e, consequentemente, mais uma vez Parker se lembrou de Stacy e no motivo de suas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto nessa noite que – no conforto de seu amigo – conseguiu finalmente uma plena tranquilidade.  
O Sol já havia raiado e sua luz se uniu àquele quarto permitindo os orbes se encararem. O clima começou entre eles, não foi aeenas o anfitrião que sentiu, mas para ele isso bastou para roubar os lábios de do convidado, ato que fora repudiado pelo outro, vendo-o se afastar.  
– Harry? – Clamou o nome dele, perplexo.  
– Desculpa – virou o olhar que antes o encarava para o outro lado.  
– Nós não somos mais crianças.  
O anfitrião sabia disso, mas essas palavras trouxeram às memórias a tona que ele passava a se recordar desde que havia encontrando-o novamente.

Aconteceu alguns anos atrás, pouco tempo antes da ida de Harry. Ter seus pais como amigos e colegas de trabalho – também como chefe e funcionário – foi crucial para se tornarem os melhores amigos que eram, sempre que podiam estavam juntos. Como jovens que estavam de encontro à puberdade, nas noites frias, quando Peter dormia na casa de Harry ou vice versa, partilhavam a mesma cama, trocavam beijos e carícias por todas as partes do corpo. Ficavam eretos e apreensivos, sentiam-se nervosos, mas quando estavam sozinhos assim faziam. Tocavam e admiram o sexo um do outro como se aquilo fosse o tesouro precioso que compartilhavam. Houve um dia que na inocência Harry disse:  
– Eu te amo, Peter.  
– Eu também te amo, Harry.  
Eles sentiam-se completos e despreocupados com qualquer outra coisa, podiam contar sempre um com o outro. Harry pensou um dia que Peter era o seu primeiro namorado. Nunca falou isso com o amigo, mas Peter também tinha a mesma teoria em mente.  
Certo dia Harry teve febre, Peter passava a noite na mansão dos Osborn's e ficou a madrugada toda trocando a água do pano que repousava na testa do febril, esperando abaixar a temperatura.  
O que realmente foi triste para eles dois foi a despedida de Harry. Ele agora iria para um internato, teria novos amigos e beijaria outras pessoas. Houve noites que ambos choravam de saudade. O tempo foi passando e a saudade também. Tiveram novos amigos até que chegou o tempo que já não se importavam mais com a falta um do outro.  
Todavia, Harry estava de volta. As memórias desse tempo haviam sido recordadas pelos dois naquele momento.

Eles continuavam se encarando, desmancharam a pouca seriedade e riam quase sem graça um para o outro até que os sorrisos se desfizeram por completo e só o constrangimento permanecia.  
Harry tomou iniciativa e foi de encontro mais uma vez ao rapaz para apaziguar o seu desejo que após anos inativo, voltou. Dessa vez não houve rejeição por parte do outro. Os lábios se juntaram num frenesi intenso, era como se tivessem sido transportados para o cosmos. As ereções foram consequências e, com os corpos colados, podiam sentir. As camisas, calças e cuecas e tênis que tiravam e jogavam no chão como se tivesse atrapalhando o contato de seus meio físicos que – entre intervalos de beijos e chupões – visualizaram-se os pênis despertos e úmidos de prazer.  
Começou com Harry: empurrou-o na cama e foi por cima, passou a língua do abdômen descendo até o encontro do membro alheio, onde sua língua não ficou só a degustar a glande e uma parte do corpo, mas foi até a base molhando-o com saliva, atiçando e arrancando gemidos até cobrir completamente com seus lábios. Movimentava devagar e aumentava o ritmo com sua cabeça, fazia pequenos intervalos para descansar e continuava a sentir o gosto do pré-gozo dele, olhava de vez ou outra para Parker e notava a expressão ludibriada e por isso atreveu a inserir o indicador a seco na entrada dele. Parker não demonstrou desconforto, mas grunhiu um gemido mais alto por causa desse novo mesclado de prazer. Harry sentia a necessidade de continuar, encarava aquele membro ereto que, nas pausas, admirava o membro de tom um pouco mais escuro que o dono, tendo algumas veias saltando e uma bela glande roxa que fascinava o Osborn.  
Peter sentiu que ia ejacular e não queria agora, e senão fosse por abrir os olhos e avançar o corpo para cima do outro, teria feito,  
Harry o olhou, com um sorriso de lado sem entender muito.  
Agora foi a vez do Parker: lançou-se com a língua ao pênis do amigo, lambia em torno do frênulo prepucial, o que o permitiu ouvir os gemidos de Harry e, gostando disso, não demorou muito para abocanhá-lo, Não demonstrou muito "jeito para coisa", nunca havia imaginado fazer isso – diferente do outro presente –, mas o fez como pode. Tratou de massagear e entrada dele com o dedo indicador, e pouco tempo depois soltou o alvo de seus lábios.  
– Não há mais volta Harry.  
– Nunca houve Peter.  
Os olhos mantiveram-se quase parados, se não fosse pelos gestos de lubrificação ocular quase involuntária, estariam totalmente imersos um ao outro. Os raios solares estavam mais fortes naquele ambiente, era sentido por eles, como se ele estivesse do outro lado daquela imensa janela de vidro somente para iluminá-los naquela quarto. Visualizavam os orbes mais claros, tinham consciência de que era pela forte luz solar.  
Os batimentos eram mais fortes, havia ansiedade e muito desejo. Foi Peter que tomou a direção, beijou Harry como nunca havia beijado Gwen, tendo total passagem ao invadir a boca do rapaz, as línguas se debatiam como se fosse uma guerra, umedecendo-as cada vez mais e o pré-gozo vindo mais e mais.  
Eles sabiam o que iriam fazer, não precisaram mais de palavras. Ao mesmo tempo em que o separou, o Osborn posicionou de costas com as mãos na cabeceira da cama. Parker agarrou-o, deixando as mãos acariciarem os mamilos deles. Ambos deixaram escorrer a saliva que conseguiram pelas mãos até os orgãos sexuais, e a entrada de Harry.  
Peter agarrou firmemente seu pênis inflamado de desejo e levou de encontro ao corpo do menor, lentamente para não machucá-lo. Podia sentir invadir o corpo dele e o delírio que isso o provocava, ao mesmo por Harry que gemia quase sem intervalo entre um e outro. Peter queria fazer com mais ferocidade, mas teve receio de machuca-lo, prosseguia devagar mas o corpo quente do Osborn o incitava a aumentar o movimento. Harry, por sua vez, na invasão do Parker sentia vontade de gritar o nome dele, o pênis dele estava abrindo caminho. Havia dor, mas a satisfação foi muito maior. A cada centímetro invadido gemia loucamente, até que quando o membro já havia invadido todo o território tentou gemer, mas saiu um grito de luxúria para contemplar o sexo.  
Peter tirou devagar o membro, nesses instantes o corpo de Harry descansou.  
O suor os deixava melados, os cabelos ainda se encontravam no mesmo estado, parcialmente pelo suor. O cheiro dos corpos transformou-se num afrodisíaco. A mão do alterego do Homem-Aranha estabilizou-se nos quadris macios do Osborn, enquanto a outra foi ao membro pulsante do rapaz de olhos verde onde seguia a masturbá-lo. O prazer de Harry foi grande, mas ele queria mais, queria sentir isso com Peter dentro dele e, como se lê-se os pensamentos dele, Parker lubrificou mais o membro até a base e, juntamente com o ânus dele, o descanso de Harry havia acabado. Foi o suficiente.  
O passivo ficou de lado para a janela e levantou a perna repousando na cama, Peter fez os mesmo e colou nele penetrando mais uma vez. Harry agora urrava mas não de dor e sim de satisfação. O ativo ia como um selvagem nele, masturbava o passivo alternando com massagens pelo corpo, chupões e beijos onde alcançava-se com a sua boca. Mexia o corpo mais rápido, sentia ainda mais o interior do amigo, foi egoísta e manteve as mãos nos quadris dele onde controlava mais os seus movimentos. Harry jogou a mão para trás tentando agarrar a coxa do rapaz, enquanto tocava em seu membro. Peter não aguentava mais, sentia que ia explodir.  
Agarrou firme nele e o imprensou em mais um forte movimento onde deixou seu membro lançar o líquido viscoso no interior do Osborn que, por saber que o vinha, aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, não muito, pois não foi preciso. O gozo veio silencioso, sentindo a maravilhosa sensação que descobrira. Os olhos fecharam por alguns instantes e abriram para ver, junto ao Parker, acompanhando os espirros fortes por entre o pé, o chão e os lençóis da cama.  
Eles se viraram e caíram abraçados. Foi um rápido descanso. Eles sorriram, beijaram-se e adormeceram.

Quando Harry Osborn acordou Peter Parker não estava mais lá. Sorriu quando encontrou um bilhete dobrado em papel cartão branco, a tinta forte do piloto preto deixou as inscrições:

Bom dia, Harry!  
Ou devo dizer,  
boa tarde?

O rapaz notou Sol se pondo ao observá-lo pela imensa janela. Ele gostava do senso de humor de Peter. Sorriu e chamou baixo o nome do rapaz para si.

**_E_**pílogo

_Planando pelo céu noturno iluminado pelas luzes dos altos prédios__,__ o Duende Verde chegou até OSCORPOWER. Em meio __às__ risadas macabras e grunhidos ele se estabilizara ali._  
_Encarou o Homem-Aranha__._  
_E a Gwen Stacy._  
_E o Homem-Aranha novamente._  
_E Gwen Stacy mais uma vez._  
_O sorriso refletia a insanidade._  
_–__ Peter... Quando disse que o Homem-Aranha diria não, era você __–__ aumentou o tom __–__ quem dizia não._  
_–__ Harry __–__ estava chocado com a imagem dele__,__–__ o que você fez?_  
_–__ O que me forçou a fazer. Você era meu amigo! E aí, você também, me traiu!_  
_–__ Não... Eu tava tentando te proteger._  
_A risada era macabra._  
_–__ Olha pra mim._  
_–__ Aí, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem._  
_–__ Você não da esperança pras pessoas, você as tira delas__._  
_–__ Não Harry... __–__ foi quase inaudível._  
_–__ E eu vou tirar a sua._

No instituto Revencroft, Harry Osborn não se importava mais com aquele dia, para ele não valia mais de nada, e muito menor queria recordar. Só pensava em seus planos macabros.

Peter Parker havia perdido o seu amor e seu melhor amigo, aquela manhã que eles tiveram ainda se lembrava. Às vezes pensava que se não tivesse voltado com a Gwen aquilo tudo não teria acontecido com Harry. Os sentimentos de Peter ainda estavam confusos, mas era certo que sentia uma enorme tristeza naquele momento. Ainda sim ele não podia se abater, Rino estava na cidade e só o Homem-Aranha podia detê-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigado por lerem, pessoal! Eu realmente amei o filme e tive que escrever os dois se pegando :p


End file.
